The First Year
by MrToddWilkins
Summary: Four first year boys at Hogwarts become friends,even as the threat of war looms.
1. Premise

I began writing the works of this series in 2015. That April,a friend and I had a mental exercise as to 'what if James and Lily Potter had lived'. This is the result of that.

This series is inspired by AidanChase's Everybody Lives AU and Animegirl300's putative Lionheart series, and I owe my inspiration to both of these wonderful authors. It involves five narrative arcs. The first involves the Marauders Era. The second is the first war against Voldemort. The third is Harry's childhood. The fourth is Harry's time at Hogwarts. And the fifth and final arc is the next generation. The story titles will be listed in the overall series description.

This series is also being posted on AO3 and Alternate History,but this is the definitive edition. There will be worldbuilding,and the effects of PODs (Points of Divergence) will be explored.

By arc,the PODs are:

Arc 1

Snape and the Marauders are in more of a 'friendly rivalry'

Arc 2

Regulus,Peter,and Severus pretend to become Death Eaters:they are really double agents,spying on the DEs for the Order of the Phoenix

Regulus doesn't die at the Horcrux cave

Fabian and Gideon Prewett successfully evade the Death Eaters sent to kill them

In a similar vein,Caradoc Dearborn and Marlene McKinnon don't die. They get married after the war.

Benjy Fenwick also lives

When Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow, Peter AKs him while James duels with some Death Eaters. Thus,James and Lily live in addition to Harry. Peter loses some of his magic,and Harry is still marked by Voldemort.

At the same time,Aurors rescue Frank and Alice Longbottom just as they are starting to be Crucioed. Rabastan and Rodolphus are killed, Bellatrix and Barty Jr still go to Azkaban.

Arc 3

Sirius marries Amelia Bones

Harry has the childhood he deserved

Arc 4

Theodore Nott gets sorted into Ravenclaw

Only the 'Voldemort half' of Quirrell dies

Ginny is less affected by the diary:for example,she doesn't kill Hagrid's chickens

Penelope Clearwater does not get Petrified

Dumbledore modifies Ron's Memory Charm, erasing only Lockhart's memories of the 1992-1993 school year

The 'Prisoner of Azkaban' is an OC cousin of Sirius and Regulus

During the time travel to stop Buckbeak's execution, Remus has Macnair sent through the Veil

Somewhat different Quidditch World Cup (haven't thought of the differences yet)

The Quidditch Cup isn't held due to the TwT, but Quidditch is still played

Cedric doesn't die at Little Hangleton, but Barty Jr does

Umbridge is more successfully quashed

Benjy Fenwick is pushed through the Veil instead of Sirius. The Carrow twins are also pushed through the Veil,after which Sirius destroys it with Fiendfyre.

Lee Jordan ends up being cursed by the necklace instead of Katie

Dumbledore's Army is reformed one year early

Grindelwald shows up at Hogwarts searching for the Elder Wand. Snape kills him instead of Dumbledore.

Battle of Nine Potters. Dedalus Diggle is killed instead of Moody.

Regulus is captured in the Trio's place. The Trio successfully rescues him from Malfoy Manor,but Dobby isn't killed (but which see)

Fred,Lupin,Tonks,and many others survive the Battle of Hogwarts,but Moody and Dobby are killed

Arc 5

All of the Trio go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year

Different names for some of the next generation


	2. Biographical sketches of everybody impor

MARAUDERS

Remus Lupin: - First Marauder to be born (November 16,1959)

\- Son of Edmure Lupin and Hope (O'Connor) Lupin

\- Lives at 84 Northampton Street, Rosebury

\- Attacked by a werewolf in April 1966

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on June 27,1971

\- 5'5, 110 lbs: brown hair and eyes

Peter Pettigrew: born on January 8,1960

\- Son of Landon and Cara (Roberts) Pettigrew

\- Lives at 36 Redmond Way, Ely

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 12,1971

\- 5'2, 120 lbs: brown hair and blue eyes

James Potter: born on March 26,1960

\- Son of Charlus and Dorothea (Strahan) Potter

\- Lives at Standecombe Hill, Godric's Hollow

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 10,1971

\- 5'7, 114 lbs: brown hair and hazel eyes

Sirius Black: born on April 17,1960

\- Son of Orion and Walburga (Flint) Black

\- Lives at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hackney

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 3,1971

\- 5'6, 105 lbs:brown hair and eyes

OTHERS

Lily Evans: born on February 3,1960

\- Daughter of Thomas Evans and Juliette (Arkwright) Evans

\- Lives at 86 Redford Drive, Hackney

\- Received her Hogwarts letter on July 15,1971

\- 5'5, 122 lbs: red hair and blue eyes

Regulus Black: born on August 10,1960

(next 2 same as Sirius Black)

\- Will receive his Hogwarts letter on May 1,1972

\- 5'8, 140 lbs:brown hair and hazel eyes

Severus Snape: born on October 4,1959

\- Son of Timothy Snape and Eileen (Prince) Snape

\- Lives at 8 Spinner's End Court, Amersham

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on June 24,1971

\- 5'7, 102 lbs:black hair and blue eyes

Marlene McKinnon: born on December 25,1959

\- Daughter of Daniel McKinnon and Luanne (Farley) McKinnon

\- Lives at McKinnon Manor, Sheffield

\- Received her Hogwarts letter on July 20,1971

\- 5'2, 105 lbs:blonde hair and brown eyes


End file.
